songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He hosted one time a Cypriot National Selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish National Selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest and Swedish Sounds, gaming and student. *'Likes: Eurovision, '''joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *Favorite artists: Ivi Adamou, Getter Jaani, Maja Keuc, Anna Rossinelli *Favorite songs: Sose Me, NYC Taxi, Zmorem, See What You've Done *Favorite movies: The Smurfs, Avatar *Favorite contests: OVSC, ISC, FSC, WVSC, GSC, OKSC, AMC *Favorite national selections: MY Sound, DMC, TAI, BV DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Dimitris won 13 contests: (ONGOING) Ourvision Song Contest 1 Hosting CY Vision 2 Hosting Swedish Sounds NS Received NS Award for hosting Swedish Sounds 3 Hit Received Hit Award Jury Received Jury Award Voters Received Voters Award OVSC, Song of The Decade OVSC, SoTD 2 OVSC, SoTD 3 OVSC National Selection Winners Aside from Swedish Sounds, DimitrisLoveIvi had won in other contests for participating their countries to OVSC. Voting history (OVSC 22 - present) DimitrisLoveIvi has ''given ''the most points to... NOTE: The tables with points include points awarded in both finals and semi-finals (ONGOING) Tubevision Contest TBoT 1 Participated in the first edition of The Best of TVC. March on came 5th with 51 points and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 66 points. TBoT 2 Participated in the second edition of The Best of TVC. Run and Want U Back failed to qualify to the final while Stronger qualified and took the 12th place with 89 points. (ONGOING) Karolottivision Song Contest (ONGOING) World Music Contest 1 The contest closed during that edition but later re-opened and user had to replace the old song (which was "Hotter than Fire") with a newest submission (ONGOING) Fabulous Song Contest (ONGOING) Globalvision Song Contest (ONGOING) Amazing Music Contest DQ means disqualified after no voting in the final. 1 Eurovision Edition (ONGOING) Online Music Contest 1 In the 20th edition the users had partners so they sent an entry as team. Dimitris was partner with Chris. (ONGOING) World of Sound Contest (ONGOING) Lovely Word Contest (ONGOING) European Music Bash 1 Means 'Special Version', where you can only send songs from the Eurovision Song Contest and which haven't won an edition. All songs from 2000-2012. (ONGOING) Myvision Song Contest 1 Means Special Edition of MVSC (ONGOING) Widevision Song Contest Jury means that won the Jury Award Dimitris was a jury of WVSC since the 4th edition. (ONGOING) The Voice Song Contest (ONGOING) Youvision Song Contest (ONGOING) OK Song Contest DQ Disqualified after no voting in the semi-final 1 Special edition of OKSC (ONGOING) Imagine Song Contest (ONGOING) Universal Song Contest (ONGOING) Diamonds Song Contest (ONGOING) Second Shot Contest (ONGOING) Galaxyvision Song Contest (ONGOING) Everybody's Song Contest (ONGOING) Mad Song Contest (OPENS ON SEPTEMBER) Mega Song Contest (CLOSED) Simple Song Contest TtfS Competed in the first edition of The Top Final Songs. Stop didn't qualify to the final and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 153 points. (CLOSED) Fantasy Music Contest 1 The contest closed (account got hacked) (CLOSED) Worldvision Contest AQ means Automatic Qualifation 1 The contest closed for various reasons (CLOSED) Gloryvision Contest (FB CONTEST) Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 Firstly the user submitted "Joker" but later it disqualified because it is a cover-song. AQ Means automatic qualification after coming 2nd in previous edition. (FB CONTEST) Velnakin World Song Contest (FB CONTEST) Eurosensations Song Contest (FB CONTEST) Globalvision Song Contest AQ Automatic Qualification after winning last edition. Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest National Selections 1 The song didn't represent Denmark due its participation in the 27th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. DimitrisLoveIvi on *Facebook *Youtube *Twitter See also *DimitrisLoveIvi on the Eurovision Song Contest (ESC 2012) Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts